


attention

by tendery (hyuckwei)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Facials, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sixsome, Verbal Humiliation, this is ten centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/tendery
Summary: in which ten asks his closest friends for a special request.“i’m sorry, you want us to what?”“i want you guys to all cum on me.”“i’m down.”





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> sorrynotsorry this was supposed to be released on ten’s bday lmaooo

“i’ve gathered you all here today for a very special request for my birthday today.” 

 

johnny, jaehyun, doyoung, taeyong and even guanheng were standing uncomfortably in a line in front of ten, having no idea why the man had cleared out the whole dormitory for his ‘special request’. johnny just nodded, agreeing with anything ten said like a puppy would, jaehyun and guanheng following along. taeyong just shifted in his spot and doyoung looked rather bored, hands on his hips narrowing his sharp eyes down at ten’s gleaming face. 

 

he did not like that look one bit.

 

“and what is this oh so special request that’s got you so worked up?” he asks suspiciously, squinting at ten as if he was analyzing his every action about to be taken. ten’s expression never faltered as he said, loud and clear, 

 

“i want you guys to give me a facial!”

 

doyoung’s nostrils flared in annoyance. 

 

“so you cleared everyone out because you shamelessly want us to pay for your little spa day—“

 

“no, no,” jaehyun interrupted doyoung’s growing outburst, licking his lips nervously, “i think he meant facials in a totally different way.”

 

“yeah as in, i want you all to jerk off onto my face. then proceed with a little orgy.”

 

 “i’m sorry, you want us to what?” taeyong squeaked finally, clutching at a reddened guanheng’s arm because he really believed the younger was one of the saner ones in the room. how wrong he was because guanheng somewhat liked that idea of cumming on his ge’s face. deep down inside, taeyong knew he liked it too. 

 

“i want you guys to all cum on me.”

 

“i’m down.” johnny agreed immediately, tugging at the belt of his jeans. ten’s eyes brightened up, the corner of his mouth twisting into a wide grin as he looked expectantly at the other three just staring at him, clearly shocked with ten’s serious request that should’ve been taken as a joke. it wasn’t like they never messed around with each other, but this was new.

 

ten liked to mess with all of them individually, especially johnny, somewhat with guanheng too and made the younger join them at times. he liked to humiliate guanheng during their intimacy, make him beg and it was a bit rougher with him as he was the one dominating him. then he always liked to rile doyoung up for steamier, angry sex. 

 

jaehyun just liked to come to ten when he was feeling angsty, it was just as hot. taeyong was a little more prude than the others, liking more intimate settings and planned out times. he’d never thought ten would suggest they’d all whip out their dicks and cum onto his face for a birthday present. he might as well just asked for a cake covered in their cum if he wanted this so badly.

 

but that idea was terribly more crude and disgusting.

 

before taeyong even blinked, he became apart of the circle surrounding ten, jerking their cocks off to ten fingering himself beneath them. the setting changed, they’d all followed ten like robots into his dorm and it was clear that ten had all of them wrapped around his little finger. they were kneeling over the skinny male on the ground, their hands furiously jerking along to the scene in front of them, johnny holding him from behind as ten grasped onto his cock. 

 

ten’s wanton moans bounced off the thinned walls, digging his long digits into his clenched hole. he’s always been a little loud and perhaps that was why he cleared everyone out for the little show he liked to put on for his friends.

 

doyoung reached over to help ten, his wet fingers running about his member. ten’s vision was getting blurry from the stimulation and all he could see was four dicks hovering over him, precum dropping onto his cheek. some of jaehyun’s precum dropped near his eye causing ten to let out another moan. it probably would have burned his eye real bad if semen entered his eye but he was rather enjoying the men jerking off to the sight of ten fingering himself.

 

oh how he loved the attention.

 

“oh fuck,” ten cried out when taeyong’s hands cupped his chest and squeezed. ten’s mouth was gaping, electricity running up his spine, feeling the tip of his fingers grazing his prostate, “ _guys_ , my fingers aren’t enough. someone please help me.”

 

he whined, grabbing the attention of all five males around him. they were all just imagining their dicks buried deep into ten’s ass, causing them to jerk faster over the needy man beneath them. they were so close to coming but all of them so badly wanted to ram into ten. ten’s eyes flickered between them expectantly when only their grunting was heard. he pouted. 

 

“ah, fine. i wanna cum so badly right now it doesn’t matter. how about you, guanheng, baby? do you want to help me out here?” 

 

ten’s arm reached out to gently poke the tip of guanheng’s cock teasingly, making the younger heat up in embarrassment. he seated himself in front of ten’s opened legs, his hands sliding onto ten’s knees. ten was always the one humiliating him during sex, quieting him with only a look of his eye whether it be in bed or in public. now ten was allowing him to fuck him for once without his demanding commands. 

 

ten licked his lips, grinning down at guanheng fumbling with his dick. his baby was always so nervous before fucking him. he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out without a word and they immediately knew he wanted someone in his mouth during the process. he beckoned for taeyong to stuff his face and johnny moved from behind him to join jaehyun and doyoung to give ten the facial he wanted. 

 

“there you go baby,” ten cooed, hand coming up to cup guanheng’s chin. his words came out muffled due to his lips wrapped around taeyong’s member, but guanheng heard him clearly. he brightened up, hooking ten’s leg around his shoulder as he buried himself deep into ten. ten cried out around taeyong’s cock, causing taeyong to groan above him from the vibration of ten’s voice.

 

“shit, i’m almost coming already,” jaehyun cursed, his dick was throbbing at this point but he knew ten wouldn’t allow them to cum at different times. ten quieted him down by using his other hand and squeezing it around his member tightly, letting go of taeyong’s cock with a small pop.

 

“don’t cum until i do.” he growled, authority laced into his voice and jaehyun nodded weakly. even ten’s authoritative tone made his dick grow harder. he took taeyong into his mouth once more as guanheng thrust into him rhythmically. the boy above him crying out in ecstasy from ten clenching around his cock buried deep into him. 

 

the slapping of skin against skin in the other’s ears fucked with them even more, their wrists furiously rubbing up and down at their erections.

 

“oh my god,” ten cried, his eyes rolling back into his head, moans growing higher with every thrust of guanheng’s cock smashing into his prostate like a button, moaning even louder as taeyong starting fucking into his mouth. doyoung’s hand replaced johnny’s wrapped around his member and he was growing closer and closer to coming. 

 

ten felt the familiar pit in his stomach, his line of vision becoming bleary again and he managed to moan out between the dick fucking the back of his throat and his eyes closed tight, bracing himself for the incoming impact. 

 

“cum on me.”

 

jaehyun was the first to come onto the left side of ten’s cheek, a loud groan escaping his throat, being the loudest of all of them. doyoung came after onto the right side and johnny shot his load on top of jaehyun’s cum onto ten’s lashes. taeyong followed along, a quiet sigh of relief leaving his lips when ten let him cum into his mouth. guanheng and ten were the last ones to cum, guanheng inside of ten and the latter onto his stomach and doyoung’s fingers. 

 

they were all heaving, catching their breaths from all the excitement they’d just gone through. ten was the most tired out and taeyong’s dick was still hanging out inside of his mouth so he let go, kissing the tip with his eyes still closed. he swallowed the bitterness inside of his mouth and slowly opened his eyes. he felt a finger wipe away the cum sticking onto his lashes and he could feel the spunk laying heavy on his face. 

 

he made sure all of them could see his fingers dragging along his cheeks and into his mouth, sucking on them loudly with a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

“that was fun, wasn’t it boys?”

 

they were all looking at him hungrily now like a pack of wolves ready to rip apart their dinner. johnny was the first to make a move, taking ten into his arms and wiping away the spunk leftover on his face with a dirty shirt laying nearby. he pressed a kiss to ten’s temple and soon after, four other pairs of lips were kissing all over his face and body. 

 

at the end of the day, ten ended up receiving many birthday kisses from his boy toys along with many red marks littered onto his ivory skin. 

 

he regrets nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> man i was bored and wrote this dont take this fic seriously if u didnt like it


End file.
